Hiccups
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kanda has the hiccups and his friends try to help him get rid of them (Kanda may be OOC).


Hiccups

It was another normal day around the Black Order headquarters, Allen and Lavi were in the mess hall joking and laughing with one another, Lenalee was busy doting on her brother and Kanda, well something was up with Kanda.

Let me start at the beginning…

Kanda awoke that morning as usual, he got up and went to the meditation room and began his daily ritual, he was almost finished when all of a sudden he had a weird feeling, and suddenly he hiccupped rather loudly and almost fell over. He stood up and looked around, unnerved, he had never experienced a sensation like this before and was unprepared for the next one. He gathered his things and ran out of the meditation room and headed towards the science division. He burst through the doors and ran straight to Komui's desk and in the process knocked over Lavi and Allen who had come to visit Johnny.

In unison they cried "Hey, watch where you are going!" as they stood up. They shook their heads and went back to looking for the spectacled scientist. Kanda finally found Komui and Lenalee going through some papers. Komui looked up when a shadow passed over his desk and said "Well hello Kanda, what brings you here today?"

Kanda opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a hiccup. His eyes widened and he hastily said "Komui, something is wrong with me!"

Komui stared at Kanda for a moment and then replied "What is it Kanda, you look perfectly healthy to me."

Kanda growled but was interrupted by another hiccup, he slammed his hands down on the desk and said "Komui I'm telling you something is wrong, I keep…." He trailed off as he hiccupped again. His face contorted and he started to sweat. Komui and Lenalee looked at each other and then back at Kanda and burst out laughing.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed and he glared daggers at the brother and sister. Lenalee noticed his expression and between giggles said "Kanda, you are fine, you just have the hiccups."

"Hiccups. What's that?" Kanda said confused. Komui and Lenalee started laughing again but stopped when Kanda's hand went to his sword. Komui started to explain "Hiccups are just extra air trying to get out of your body" he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Lenalee, who gave him a weird look, he leaned over and whispered "It was the easiest explanation I could think of."

"So, I'm not dying?" Kanda said as he stood up straight. "No Kanda, it's a natural body function, they should go away on their own soon enough" Lenalee said as she went over to him and patted his shoulder. Kanda nodded and started to walk out of the science division, little did he know that Allen and Lavi had heard the entire exchange and Lavi had a plan. Lavi leaned in and whispered to Allen who nodded. The two of them snuck out of the science division after Kanda trying to hold in their laughter.

Kanda was unsure of what to do now, but was feeling better after talking to Lenalee and Komui. He decided to go about his normal business and headed to the training area to practice his sword skills, on the way there he stopped in his tracks; he thought he heard laughter. He listened but all he heard was silence. He continued towards his destination, once he reached it he unsheathed his sword and began practicing. He stopped every few minutes due to the hiccups, he was starting to get frustrated so he decided to take a break, he took a breath and wiped it away before sitting down to rest, he reached for a bottle of water but froze; he felt like he was being watched. He turned and looked and found no one there, he released a breath he was not aware he had been holding and got up, he headed towards the door and opened it and was about to walk through when he heard a voice yell, his hand immediately went out and his fist connected with a face. The next thing he knew he heard a voice screaming in pain and he looked down to see Lavi rolling on the floor holding his nose.

"Damn it Yu, I think you broke my nose!" Lavi screamed.

Kanda looked at the writhing redhead and said "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to scare your hiccups away!" Lavi explained as he sat up.

"Well that's just stupid" Kanda replied. Lavi just stood there dumbfounded. Kanda shook his head and walked away leaving the red head standing there with his mouth open. Kanda decided to go back to his room and shower, on the way there he got a feeling that someone was following him so he stopped and whispered "I know it's you Lavi, that trick won't work." He continued on to his room and shut the door. He stripped off his clothes and headed to the bathroom where he turned on the water, he waited for the water to heat up and when steam started rising he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower.

He stood with his head under the spray letting the water fall over him, he jumped as another hiccup tore through his body, he grunted in frustration as the hiccups continued. 'They are getting worse' he thought as he started to wash his hair. He stopped when he thought he heard the door open but he ignored it, suddenly the shower curtain was pulled back and Kanda heard a loud bang, without thinking he raised his leg and kicked the intruder.

"Ouch, Kanda, that freaking hurt!" he heard a voice say as they rolled on the ground holding their stomach.

Kanda looked down to see Allen rolling on the floor "Short stack what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was trying to scare your hiccups away" he said between gasps for air.

"Why does everyone keep trying to scare me?!" Kanda screamed as he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"That's how you get rid of hiccups" Allen said as he started to be able to breathe again. He got up and stalked out of the bathroom.

Kanda followed him as he walked out and kicked him as he walked out the door, "Don't come in my room when I'm naked short stack!" he shouted as he slammed the door. As soon as the door shut his hiccups started again. He growled and decided to go ask for someone else for some advice. The entire way back to the science division he hiccupped. He was getting very frustrated with his predicament. He rounded the corner to the science division and saw Lenalee, he sighed in relief, she was just the person he was looking for, and she would help him without trying something stupid like Lavi and short stack.

"Hey there Kanda" she said as she saw him coming.

"Lenalee, you gotta help me!" he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

She followed him as fast as she could saying "With what?"

"These damn hiccups" he explained. She nodded and started to think about some remedies, once they reached a stopping point she sat down and started to explain to him some things he could do. The first thing was to drink water, she also told him to eat a spoonful of sugar, but he turned up his nose at that suggestion, after a few more ideas Kanda nodded and stood up and thanked her. She said "You're welcome" and watched him walk away.

She giggled as she watched him head toward the kitchen. She got an idea and used a shortcut to head to the kitchen, she arrived quickly and saw that Kanda had not arrived yet, she grinned as she quickly explained the situation to those who were there, and they all agreed and waited. Kanda entered the kitchen and was immediately was surprised with a loud greeting. He jumped in surprise and let out a yelp.

Kanda scowled but did not say a word, he looked around the room and saw Lenalee standing in a corner her hand covering her mouth, and he stalked over to her and yelled "What's the big idea?"

Her hand fell from her mouth and she was no longer able to suppress her giggle "Kanda, did it work?"

"Did what work?" he asked.

"Well, are your hiccups gone?" she replied.

Kanda stopped and waited after several moments he looked back at Lenalee and quickly grabbed her and brought her in for a hug. She patted his back as he mumbled a thank you. He let her go and turned to walk out of the room and resume his normal daily activities.


End file.
